Mating fasteners are fasteners that are inserted and/or threaded into each other to apply a compressive force to various objects. One example of a pair of mating fasteners is a nut and a bolt. A technician tightens such a pair of mating fasteners by applying torque to the first fastener while applying a “holdback” torque to the second fastener. For example, the technician may use a breaker bar to apply a holdback torque to the second fastener while the technician uses another tool such as a socket wrench to tighten the first fastener into the second fastener.
Securing fasteners in this way may have drawbacks. In some situations, the technician might not be physically able to apply torque to both fasteners sufficient for tightening the fasteners, due to insufficient arm length or limited strength, for example. Also, obstructions may exist near one or both fasteners, which could force the technician into an awkward position in which the technician is on unstable footing or otherwise vulnerable to injury. Additionally, due to misalignment or other technician error, a breaker bar or another tool may slip off a fastener while the tool is being used to apply torque. This may damage nearby equipment or injure the technician or others nearby. Lastly, many tools might not be configured to remain secured against fasteners from an underneath position without the technician holding the tool to counteract gravity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a torque reaction tool that does not require the technician to assume awkward positions, reduces the probability of technician injury, and is securable to fasteners from an underneath position.